nintenkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Series in NKTCG
In the Nintenkingdom Trading Card Game, each card belongs to a series, represented by an icon in the card's upper right corner. A series indicates the source of inspiration for the card, indicating what video game series the character, item, or event depicted on the card comes from. Some effects designate all cards of one series as a target. Primarily, only Nintendo video game series are allowed in NKTCG with a few notable exceptions. List of Series There are currently 22 series in NKTCG. #Super Mario Bros. - indicates the card comes from a Super Mario game by Nintendo. Indicated by a red Mushroom. #Legend of Zelda - indicates the card comes from a Legend of Zelda game by Nintendo. Indicated by the Trifoce. #Pokemon - indicates the card comes from a Pokemon game by Nintendo. Indicated by a Pokeball. #Kirby - indicates the card comes from a Kirby game by Nintendo. Indicated by a yellow star. #Donkey Kong - indicates the card comes from a Donkey Kong game by Nintendo or Rare. Indicated by a DK Metal. #Wario - indicates the card comes from a Wario game by Nintendo. Indicated by a blue W. #Super Smash Bros. - indicates the card comes from a Super Smash Bros. game by Nintendo (card must be exclusive to the Smash Bros. universe). Indicated by a golden Smash Bros. emblem. #Yoshi - indicates the card comes from a Yoshi spin-off game by Nintendo. Indicated by a Yoshi Egg. #Pikmin - indicates the card comes from a Pikmin game by Nintendo. Indicated by a white flower. #Earthbound - indicates the card comes from a Mother/Earthbound game by Nintendo. Indicated by a blue world icon. #Metroid - indicates the card comes from a Metroid game by Nintendo. Indicated by a Screw Ball. #Star Fox - indicates the card comes from a Star Fox game by Nintendo. Indicated by a red Star Fox icon. #F-Zero - indicates the card comes from an F-Zero game by Nintendo. Indicated by a silver bird icon. #Animal Crossing - indicates the card comes from an Animal Crossing game by Nintendo. Indicated by a green leaf icon. #Fire Emblem - indicates the card comes from the Fire Emblem series by Nintendo. Indicated by a sword. #Sonic the Hedgehog - indicates the card from a Sonic game by SEGA. Indicated by a gold Ring. #Metal Gear Solid - indicates the card from a Metal Gear Solid game by Konami. Indicated by a black fox icon. #Mega Man - indicates the card came from a Mega Man game by Capcom. Indicated by an 8-bit 1-UP. #Golden Sun - indicates the card came from a Golden Sun game by Camelot. Indicated by a purple crystal. #NintenKingdom - indicates the card is based on members of the forum and events surrounding the forum. Indicated by a green and yellow N. To qualify for a card in this category, a member must have at least 500 points and been a member of the forum for at least three months. #Game Over - indicates the card from the Game Over fanfiction series by supercomputer276. Indicated by a Poison Mushroom. #Miscellanious - indicates the card came from some other, smaller Nintendo series such as Kid Icarus. Indicated by a blue Misc. Category:NKTCG